Small Talk
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Hari itu sangat panas, dan Kaito mengajak Len untuk makan eskrim bersama, pembicaraan apa saja yang akan mereka bicarakan? KaitoLen, LenKaito.


**Title: **Small Talk

**Genre(s): **Romance, General

**Rated: **K+

**Fandom:** Vocaloid

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid © Yamaha, corp., Crypton Future Media

**Warning: **_Hints shounen-ai_.

**A/N: **Hai :) /_plakk_ Kenapa saya malah dengan santainya ber-hai sih? ==' Buat yang ada baca FFic saya yang "Mimpi dan Harapan", itu AKAN saya _update_ kok. Nah, kali ini saya _post _di sini untuk entri Fanfiction Contest yang diadakan oleh Fanfiction Paradise. Oh iya, ini _shounen-ai_ loh ya. LenKaito, KaitoLen, tidak begitu jelas sih ^^' _Happy reading~_

**.**

**.**

"Panas..." keluh seorang lelaki muda dengan rambut kuningnya sambil mengipas-kipas buku yang ada di tangannya. Ntah buku apapun telah menjadi korban keganasannya hari ini―tidak, keganasan terik matahari hari ini. "Ugh... Harusnya tadi aku ikut dengan Rin dan yang lainnya saja ke _shopping centre_. Walau melelahkan pasti di sana lebih dingin daripada di sini," ia mengelap keringat yang terus-terusan mengalir dengan punggung tangannya.

"Len~" panggil seseorang dengan suara bodoh dan riangnya itu.

Kepala Len yang sedang disandarkan pada pegangan jendela itu menoleh ke arah suara familiar yang baru saja memanggilnya. _Ah, itu pasti Kaito-nii lagi_, pikirnya. Segera saja ia berdiri dan membukakan pintu untuk sang pecinta eskrim itu. "Kaito-_nii_, kenapa?" Kaito berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah senyum yang memang selalu ada di wajahnya itu. "Kau mau eskrim, Len?" ia mengangkat sebuah kantong yang ukurannya agak besar―yah, cukup besar ketika kantong itu penuh dengan eskrim _saja_. "hari ini sangat panas, dan berhubung hanya kita berdua yang ada di rumah, kurasa aku harus berbagi eskrim denganmu, Len. Kau tampak kepanasan," jelasnya dengan polos.

Len menghela nafas, "Yah, memang hari ini sangat panas. Terima kasih sudah _mau_ berbagi eskrim denganku, Kaito-_nii_," ia tersenyum.

Kaito mengangguk dan kemudian masuk ke kamar Len dan Rin. Ia duduk di depan kipas angin untuk mengurangi rasa panas. Kantong yang ia bawa itu, ia letakkan di lantai. Len mengikutinya dari belakang dan duduk di sampingnya. Len mencari eskrim rasa pisang di antara tumpukan eskrim itu, ketika ia menemukannya, ia tidak dapat menahan sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya. Di hari yang panas ini, eskrim, dan... rasa buah kesukaannya, pisang.

Ia membuka tutup eskrim _cup_ itu dan mulai menyendokinya, "Haaah, di hari sepanas ini memang paling enak kalau makan eskrim. Serasa ke surga," ucapnya. Kaito yang sudah menghabiskan setengah eskrim stiknya itu menoleh ke arah Len, "Kalau aku sih... setiap hari serasa di surga. Kan aku makan eskrim setiap hari," ucapnya lugu. Len menatapnya bengong, _apa itu adalah sebuah lelucon?_

Kaito menjilati eskrimnya lagi, dan Len menatapnya bengong. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kaito telah menghabiskan eskrim pertamanya, dan sudah siap mengambil eskrim keduanya. Len menoleh kembali pada eskrim yang ia ambil tadi. Bahkan eskrim itu belum mencapai seperdelapannya dan Kaito telah selesai memakan eskrimnya? Apa ini adalah _skill_ yang dimiliki orang yang setiap hari memakan eskrim setiap tahunnya?

Ah, daripada bingung memikirkan hal yang tidak mungkin akan ketemu jawabannya, lebih baik ia menikmati eskrimnya lagi.

"Eh, Len."

"Iya?" jawab Len dengan sendok eskrimnya masih di mulut. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa?"

"Itu―" Kaito menunjuk sebuah foto yang ada di atas meja, "―kau dan Rin saat baru bergabung, ya?" tanyanya. Len menoleh ke arah foto itu dan mengangguk, "Ya, begitulah. Kenapa memangnya, Kaito-_nii _?" tanyanya kembali. Kaito terlihat berpikir keras, "Kalian... sama sekali tidak berubah, ya?"

Sekali lagi, Len menatapnya dengan tatapan yang... tidak terdefinisikan dan mulut menganga. Yang benar saja, ia menanyakan itu?

"Kaito-_nii_... kau... tahu apa itu Vocaloid, bukan?" Kaito menatapnya bingung, namun mengangguk. Len melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Kau sadar... bahwa Vocaloid _tidak_ akan tua, bukan?" sama seperti sebelumnya, Kaito menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Oke, ketiga. Kaito-_nii_, kau... sadar bukan, bahwa kita adalah Vocaloid?"

Kali ini ia butuh waktu lebih lama untuk mencerna. Akhirnya ia hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya, "Jadi maksudmu, Len dan Rin juga Vocaloid?"

Len memukul jidatnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya, "JADI SELAMA INI KAITO-_NII _TIDAK TAHU KALAU AKU DAN RIN ADALAH VOCALOID!" Len akhirnya kehilangan kesabarannya dan berteriak. Ya, ia tidak perlu ditegur penghuni kamar lain lagi karena semua keluar. Bahkan Gakupo pun mengekor para wanita-wanita itu ke _shopping centre_.

Kaito menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya, "Yah, bisa dibilang begitu, hee hee."

_'Hee hee'? Apa-apaan cengirannya itu? _"Kaito-_nii _... bagaimana bisa―bagaimana _bisa_ kau sampai tidak tahu bahwa aku dan Rin adalah Vocaloid juga? Maksudku, hanya para Vocaloid, kan, yang tinggal di sini? I-ini terlalu―" Len mengehela nafas panjang, sudah menyerah dengan nasib lelaki biru ini.

"Ah, soalnya... suara Len... bagus sekali. Aku suka suara Len, terasa begitu bagus, berbeda dengan suara yang lain. Dan Rin itu kan kembaran Len, jadi yah kurasa mungkin kalian berdua adalah manusia spesial yang dipilih Master untuk ke sini, begitu..." ia tersenyum polos.

Kali ini Len terdiam lagi, bukan dengan tatapan aneh lagi, tapi ia... tertegun. Suaranya bagus? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah selama ini Len yang selalu mengagumi suara Kaito? Suara berat yang begitu kelaki-lakian, tidak suara yang ringan dan tinggi sepertinya. Suara milik laki-laki yang bahkan belum mengalami perubahan suara.

Len menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang entah dari kapan muncul. "Ah... b-begitu ya..."

Kaito memiringkan kepalanya, "Len? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kaito pada Len. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada jidat Len untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. "Kau panas, Len. Apa musim panas ini membuatmu demam?"

"T-tidak!" Len tiba-tiba bersuara. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum _nervous_, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya butuh eskrim lagi! Hari ini memang panas sekali, a-ahaha." Len segera mengambil eskrim baru lagi berhubung eskrim sebelumnya telah habis ia makan tadi. Kaito hanya memandangi Len dengan tatapan polosnya, "Ah, apa kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa, Len?" tanyanya lagi memastikan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Daripada itu, aku penasaran, apa Kaito-_nii _tidak panas terus menggunakan syal biru itu? Bahkan di musim panas seperti ini kau tidak ingin melepasnya?" tanya Len mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kaito memandang syalnya sejenak sebelum menggenggamnya dan tersenyum hangat, "Ini... mungkin sudah seperti bagian dari diriku. Syal ini selalu bersama denganku, jadi sulit untuk melepasnya. Kalau memang cuaca ini panas, maka kami akan melewati cuaca panas ini bersama-sama. Ya, kurasa begitu..."

Len memandangnya bengong lagi, _kalimatnya sih bagus. Terasa romantis, tapi yang benar saja itu ditujukan pada syalnya, apa tidak salah?_, pikir Len dalam hati. Ia menggeleng pelan. _Bisa-bisanya aku tadi sempat blushing gara-gara kalimatnya. Ini orang yang sama yang mengatakannya, loh!_

Len menghela nafas, "Ya, ya, Kaito-_nii_, kurasa kau memang paling cocok menggunakan syal itu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Kaito pun balas tersenyum pada Len.

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Maaf atas _ending _super gaje itu. Saya bener-bener _blank_ untuk _ending_-nya ==' Ah, bersediakah anda memberikan _review_ untuk membangun _skill_ menulis saya? :'D


End file.
